Chains Of Harrow
The player receives a message from the Red Veil syndicate. with a female voice urging Rell to tell them where he is. Ordis claims the message is haunted and tries to discourage the player from investigating. The player ignores this warning and travels to an abandoned Steel Meridian ship in earth orbit. Lotus informs the player that the ship is running on emergency power with no crew, so the player investigates. Their first discovery leads them to a place where dead Grineer lay with knives sticking out of them. The player then spots multiple walls with blood smeared across, one of them spelling "you cast him out" it is at this point that a partly inaudible transmission comes through to the player; a person named Palladio claiming to be from the Red Veil, marks a location on the players minimap... En route to this waypoint the player will face multiple hostile red veil fanatics. To this, Palladino states their syndicate is in chaos following the departure of their "sacred muse". She asks to be taken to the Iron Wake. Palladino can be found with a kavat called Rook with a horde of unarmed Red Veil operatives will begin to attack her. The player is tasked with defending her until an extraction is prepared. In light of this rescue, Palladino grants the player access to the Iron Wake, a steel meridian outpost located on Earth. Palladino, guarded heavily will only allow the player to speak to her as a Tenno. She requests that the Tenno's warframe is left outside. Palladino explains the situation regarding Rell, their spiritual focus and the basis upon which the Red veil was founded. She finds herself unable to commune with Rell, driving many of their members mad. Palladino asks the player to retrieve a relic which was stolen , this relic having the ability to calm him. The lotus becomes suspicious of Palladino's motives and advises the Tenno to be weary. The player, now sent to a corpus ship devoid of all it's crew, finds another message on a wall painted in blood. "He suffers while you dream" Palladino concludes that Rell must be lashing out, asking the player to follow the voice. A conversation between the Lotus and Palladino reveal that Rell was a Tenno outcasted by Margulis (take note that the Lotus and Margulis are NOT the same) this explains why the Lotus does not know of Rell. Red veil was founded when their fore-mothers took in Rell to study his teachings.At this point in the conversation another mysterious voice begins to describe "the man in the wall". this voice echoes through the ship. Palladino asks the player to follow the voice Following the voice led to a room where Red Veil corpses lat on the ground. The player is tasked with retrieving the relic, a horseshoe shaped object called the Donda, a relic with significant importance to Rell. Once acquired, the shadowy manifestation of Rell will appear, reanimating the Red Veil corpses as zombies. The manifestation cannot be killed and the player must escape. Back at the Iron Wake, the player gives the Donda to Palladino, who uses the relic to commune with Rell A short minigame, which represents Rell's past, will then commence, in which the player is shown cards with a face drawn on it, and they must choose the appropriate emotion the face displays from four different choices. At the completion of the game, the Lotus tells the player that she may have a theory as to Rell's nature, and asks the player to return to their ship. Lotus and Palladino discuss the nature of Rell's warnings, which appear to be the phenomenon known as Void Exposure. Though Lotus claims that its effects are well understood, Palladino claims that only Rell has seen its true nature as an entity "old as stars". The player then comes across a message scrawled on the floor: "Blinded she cast him out" After which a manifestation of Rell's emotion will appear, which can be distinguished by having a pure black body and a white drawn face on its head. This particular manifestation can be restrained using a Kinetic Siphon Trap, which will allow it to be damaged and killed. If the emotion is not defeated immediately, it will teleport to a different part of the map, making tracking it difficult. Palladino now warns the player that the manifestations are becoming stronger, and urges the Tenno to bring Rell home to the 'temple'. Lotus asks whether Rell is resting in this temple in cryosleep like the other Tenno on Lua, which Palladino answers that they didn't have that option. The player then runs across another blood message on the floor: "You rejected him He saved you" Players will be facing more Red Veil Fanatics in this mission, along with zombies. Like the previous mission, players must trap and defeat all three of Rell's emotions using Kinetic Siphon Traps, then extract once the objective is complete. The Lotus wonders how Rell has lived so long without cryosleep, and Palladino clarifies that he has transferred his entire consciousness to his 'undying vessel', aka his Warframe, before asking the Red Veil to chain the Warframe. One last message is encountered by the player upon encountering the first of Rell's emotions: What is Evil but indifference Once more, players must find all three of Rell's emotions and defeat them, while escaping his manifestation's attacks. After all three emotions are defeated, Palladino exclaims that Rell's spirit has returned to his Warframe, and asks the player to come to the Temple where he is kept to perform one last act. Meanwhile, Lotus ascribes the occurrences that Rell describes as psychological damage caused by his prolonged Transference loop in the void. The player must now proceed deep inside an Orokin Derelict which houses the Warframe in which Rell's consciousness is imprisoned, as Palladino reveals that the Warframe must be destroyed, killing Rell along with it to grant him peace. Palladino asks that the Tenno only enter via their "true, sacred form". The Operator soon reaches the altar, where a Warframe is hung by chains in the center. Palladino asks the Operator to destroy the chains so Rell can be freed Upon destroying all the chains, the Warframe itself is destroyed, and Rell finally appears as his true self as Palladino urges him to be free. When he asks about the 'man in the wall', Palladino replies that the Tenno will take on that responsibility for him, who has earned his rest.